Love Match!
by Grim Peasant
Summary: Maka hated Soul and Soul felt the same way to her. Can mortal enemies be lovers?


**Title: Love Match!**

 **Rate: Rated T**

 **Summary:** Maka hated Soul and Soul felt the same way to her. Can mortal enemies be lovers?

 _ **A/n:**_ _this was posted on my locked account. ._. I haven't finished this on that account so I'm posting it here so I can finish it._

 **Chapter One:**

 **Fight, Fight, Fight!**

It was a pleasant day in DMWA. The blue vast sky was painted with different size and shapes of the puffy pure clouds. The breeze of the air was warm and trees danced with them.

"What a lovely day for a lovely lady!" Maka stretched her arms as she inhaled the sweet scent in the air. She was busy admiring the beautiful scenery of the tropical country. Unexpectedly, Soul and his friends were passing by where Maka was.

Maka then released an evil grin on her face as she was planning something great. She waited for Soul to pass her. When Soul did, Maka intercepted her right foot between Soul's feet resulting for him to lie face down at the front of many students.

"Oh. What a weakling!" Maka teased and laughed. Soul was embarrassed. There were bunch of students laughing at him. "Damn you ugly duckling! What's your problem?" Soul yelled as he stands. "You are my problem, you big Dummy!" Maka shouted back.

"Damn it! Be thankful you are a GIRL or else I will punch you! Ugly face!" Soul roared.

"Well, thank your parents they made you as a BOY … too bad you are a CHICKEN!" Maka yelled back. Soul was about to pull her pigtails but then, the bell rang.

"It's time to go, see you in the classroom, stalker!" Maka stated to Soul and winked her left eye at him. After that, she went inside their room together with the other students. Soul was left in the corridor with his mouth agape and with Kid, his best friend.

"What the hell! I can't believe this! I can't let her treat me like this!" Soul complained to Kid as they were walking inside the room.

"Soul, had you forgotten? You were the one, the reason why Maka doing this to you." Kid clarified.

 **~Flash Back~**

Maka was swinging on a swing one late afternoon at their school's playground. She was humming her favorite music. Her nice, peaceful, joyful day was ruined by Soul. They were nine years old.

"What an ugly hair color you have!" Soul teased as he approached her. Kid was trying to stop him because he know what will he do but he failed.

Maka just ignored him which irritated Soul. He then swung the swing where Maka sat higher and faster. Maka was afraid of heights so she cried and begged for Soul to stop. Soul didn't stop, in fact he was enjoying seeing her like that. Obviously, he really likes to see people cry.

Suddenly, a screw was removed due to the high fast swung of the swing. It threw Maka up and she landed on the ground so badly with her butt. Instead of helping her, Soul laughed at her devilishly. From that day, Maka wanted to bring Soul down.

Maka and Soul was compared to each other. Fifty-fifty were on their side. In academics, Soul and Maka were top, they were both rich and yet mortal enemies. They were rivals in everything.

 **~End of Flash Back~**

"Mr. Evans, what's your answer?" Miss Mary, their English teacher asked. Soul was stunned because he doesn't know what her question was. Maka laughed at him and it echoed in their room.

"Miss Mary, please repeat the question to him, He's thinking of me that he's absent minded in our class." Maka pleaded and looked at Soul. Soul then faced Kid which was behind him. "I'm GOING TO KILL HER!" Soul whispered to Kid with the demon face.

Soul hadn't answered the question and he was made to stand until their class period ended. While the lessons were on going, Maka shot him with evil smirks. Soul just glared at her. His whole body was itching to avenge himself for her humiliating him. Not long enough, the bell rang. It meaned it's recess time, Soul's favorite subject. He made a short noise by cracking his knuckles.

"Kid, let's get our revenge," he said and pulled him.

"W-Wait!" Kid objected but Soul had dragged him outside their room. "Oi, Soul… keep your cool. Calm the fucking down," Kid stated but Soul just gave a malicious sneer.

 **To be continued…**

A/n: _How was it?_


End file.
